As for vehicle seats of automatic two wheeled vehicles and the like, vehicle seats made by cushion materials being placed on bottom plates and being covered with surface material are known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The under surface of the bottom plate of the vehicle seat disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with a plurality of reinforcing ribs in an integrated fashion, the ribs being arranged in a grid pattern vertically and horizontally.